


For Ever

by Kass



Category: due South
Genre: DS_Flashfiction, M/M, one night stand challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-02
Updated: 2009-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the one night stand challenge at DS Flashfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Ever

When Ray was bored or couldn't sleep, he bargained with fate in his head. What would he trade, if an angel came down and asked? Would he leave Chicago for a million bucks? (Hell, yes.) Would he get a sex change if true love hung in the balance? (He wasn't sure.) Would he get a sex change for a million bucks? (Probably not.) Would he trade any chance of reconciling longterm if he could just have one more night with Stella?

From the start, he'd had a mixed answer to that one. The "yes" times were mixtures of horny and lonely, insomniac times when the light of his digital clock cast weird shadows on his ceiling and even jerking off didn't help. The "no" times varied. At first, he'd been sure he'd never give up hope. They were meant for each other, and three months apart would show her that. Or six months. Or nine months. Or, okay, maybe it wasn't going to happen, but he still didn't want to give up.

Lately, though, neither option excited him. The one-night stand didn't sound so hot anymore, and he wasn't as interested in reconciliation with Stell as he used to be. He was a lot more interested in Fraser, who was every bit as smart and snarky and prissy as Stella. And just as sexy, in a totally different way. Plus Fraser, unlike Stella, hadn't decided to boot Ray out of his life. (Yet.) Ray figured he'd trade pretty much anything to know he wouldn't be booted out of Fraser's life.

Ray figured if he was really, really good -- if he promised everything he could think of to whoever was in charge Up There -- maybe he could do this one right enough that it would last. He could think of all kinds of things he'd trade for that. He'd trade Chicago for life with Fraser. Trade a million bucks, if he had it. Sex change? Hell, maybe. If he had to.

Lately, on stakeout, with Fraser riding shotgun and Dief curled up in the backseat, Ray asked himself the Fraser questions. If he knew it was all he was going to get, would he take a one-night stand? (Hell, yes.) If he had a choice between one fucking spectacular night (or one spectacular night of fucking), and the way things were now: no sex, no romance, but the chance they might be able to get there someday...

...he'd take the way things were now. A night with Fraser: the thought could fuel his fantasies for the next year, easy. But the possibility of something more was worth missing the one-nighter for. If God or an angel or the Ghost of Whatevers Past offered it to him, that was the choice he would make.

Which was kind of cool. He wouldn't trade the way things were now, because the way things were now, he had hope for where they might go. For more than one night. For real. For ever.


End file.
